Un poquito de azúcar
by M. Mayor
Summary: Roland está resfriado y no quiere tomar la medicina. Así que Regina, Robin y Henry buscan la forma de conseguir que lo haga, de una forma creativa. Una típica escena de la familia OutlawQueen.


**Un poquito de azúcar  
><strong>Por _M. Mayor_

La temperatura de Roland subió un grado más en la última hora. Robin lo miraba preocupado, mientras Regina colocaba un tubo frío y metálico en la boca del pequeño. Ella aseguró que era un instrumento para medir su temperatura corporal y saber qué tanto había aumentado la fiebre. Pese a que no se sentía bien, Roland se sabía comportar, recostado sobre la cama estaba atento a todas las cosas que Regina hacía por él. Nunca había sido un niño enfermizo lo cual Robin agradecía, pues en su tierra no existían todos los medicamentos que Regina ahora mismo tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué tan mal está? —preguntó Robin, cruzado de brazos, mientras mordisqueaba su pulgar.

—Sólo es un resfriado —dijo Regina, retirando el termómetro de la boca del pequeño para comprobar que la fiebre no era grave—. Alguien no se abrigó bien ayer, ¿cierto?

Regina miró a Roland con la severidad de una madre. El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras sorbía por la nariz. Era cierto, la tarde anterior había querido salir a jugar con Henry al jardín y aunque Regina le advirtió que usara el abrigo, pues el frío de otoño comenzaba a sentirse, él no hizo mucho caso. Ahora lo lamentaba. Tenía los ojitos enrojecidos y la nariz congestionada. Regina tomó un pañuelo del cajón e hizo que Roland se sonara fuerte, luego arrojó el papel a la basura. Robin observaba todo, esa mujer era maravillosa, cuidaba del niño como una experta y sin siquiera expresar disgusto por esas actividades poco higiénicas.

—Bueno, Roland, creo que es hora de que tomes la medicina —dijo Regina palpando con una mano la frente del pequeño—. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Roland parpadeó muy rápido, no entendía qué era eso de medicina. Regina tomó uno de los frascos que estaba en la mesa, lo abrió con cuidado y vació el contenido en un pequeño vaso medidor. El niño observó todo eso y de pronto, cuando ella estaba a punto de darle la medicina, se escondió debajo de todas las mantas.

—Roland —dijo Robin acercándose a la cama—, es un remedio que te va a curar.

—Sólo es una probadita, Roland —siguió Regina, sosteniendo el vasito medidor.

—¡No! —exclamó Roland debajo de las sábanas.

Regina dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Robin. Éste se sentó al borde de la cama, con toda la paciencia que lo caracterizaba, para hablar con su hijo.

—Te prometo que este remedio no sabrá como el del tío John —dijo Robin, pese a que quizá era una mentira.

Regina se dio por vencida y dejó el vasito medidor en la mesita. Recordó las muchas veces que Henry tampoco había querido tomar la medicina. Entonces ella había ideado muchas cosas para convencerlo, pero en ese momento no podía recordar una. Gracias al cielo que Henry ya era un poco mayor para negarse a los medicamentos, pero aún tenía problemas con las píldoras. Regina solía partirlas por la mitad o colocarlas dentro de una manzana para que Henry las masticara sin problema.

—Roland, mi muchacho, debes ser valiente —Robin intentaba convencer a su hijo pero no funcionaba.

—¡Oye, Roland! Mira esto —dijo Regina atrayendo la atención del niño que asomó los ojitos por encima de las sábanas.

Regina ocultó una mano detrás de la espalda y cuando la puso delante de Roland, tenía una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—Si tomas la medicina te daré esto como recompensa.

El niño lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego su respuesta fue la misma: un rotundo no. Robin suspiró un poco cansado.

—¿Qué tan malo era el sabor de la medicina de John como para que tu hijo no quiera probar ninguna otra? —preguntó Regina a Robin.

—No te imaginas —respondió Robin con una risa—. Un día, Roland recogió unas moras pasadas en el bosque. Comió una docena de ellas. Enseguida se puso mal, así que el Pequeño John preparó un remedio con plantas y aceites para purgarlo. Ya te sabrás cómo resultó aquello… Vomitó toda la noche.

Regina hizo una mueca de compasión. Entendía lo que habría sido para Roland, y para Robin también, pasar un momento así, ella había tenido los suyos con Henry.

—Cariño, en esta tierra la medicina no es tan mala —dijo Regina con voz sumamente maternal—. Y te hace sentir bien.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Roland?

Henry estaba asomado en el marco de la puerta con un gesto de preocupación. Robin y Regina lo miraron y sólo negaron con la cabeza. Henry entró en la habitación con sigilo.

—No quiere tomar la medicina —dijo Robin a Henry.

—¿En serio? Esperaba que te sintieras mejor, Roland, para probar un videojuego nuevo que descargué en mi computadora.

Roland miró a Henry con sus resplandecientes ojos marrones.

—Quiero jugar —dijo con su delgada vocecilla.

—No hasta que tomes la medicina, muchacho —negó Robin.

El pequeño miró a su padre con decepción, sin embargo siguió sin ceder un poco. Regina tomó de nuevo el vasito con la medicina.

—Oye, Roland, ¿qué tal si le demuestras a Henry cómo es que eres muy valiente y te tomas tu medicina? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo, creyendo que lo convencería fácilmente pues, para el pequeño, Henry se había convertido en un modelo a seguir.

—No —negó Roland sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hijo, ¿y si yo pruebo un poco de la medicina? —intervino Robin—. ¿Te gustaría?

Roland miró a su padre con curiosidad, pero de nuevo se negó rotundamente. Regina y Robin se notaban cansados. Henry los miró un poco divertido: no podía creer que la poderosa y siempre persuasiva reina y el audaz ladrón de las leyendas no pudiesen conseguir que un niño pequeño les hiciera caso.

—Roland, a mí tampoco me gustaba tomar mi medicina —dijo Henry.

—Cariño, intentamos lograr algo aquí… —dijo Regina con una mirada nerviosa.

—Lo sé —respondió Henry con una sonrisa—. Pero tú, mamá, siempre tenías una solución. Ahora vengo.

Regina y Robin miraron a Henry con curiosidad. Éste salió hacia su habitación un momento y regresó con la laptop. Buscó rápidamente en _Youtube_ un vídeo y colocó la pantalla hacia Roland.

—¿Qué tal esto, Roland? Mamá lo cantaba para mí…

Henry dio _play _al vídeo y enseguida comenzó a escucharse:

_La peor medicina con azúcar gustará  
>lo amargo quitará, sabrosa les sabrá…<br>un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará  
>y se puede saborear.<em>

Henry miró a Roland con satisfacción, éste sonreía contento mientras veía a Mary Poppins cantar. Regina también sonreía complacida, recordaba muy bien aquellos días en los que ella misma tenía que entonar aquella canción para convencer a Henry. Robin miró a Regina de soslayo y casi no podía contener la risa.

—Vamos, Roland… _la peor medicina con azúcar gustará…_ —comenzó Henry entonando la cancioncilla, animado.

Roland miró a Regina y a Robin como esperando algo. Regina comprendió y suspiró sin remedio.

—…_lo amargo quitará _—ella comenzó a cantar y se detuvo para mirar a Robin.

—…_sabrosa les sabrá _—cantó Robin completando la frase.

—_Un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará… y se puede saborear_ —entonaron los tres juntos: Henry, Regina y Robin.

Roland sonrió con esos hoyuelos angelicales que lo distinguían. Abrió la boca muy grande y Regina finalmente pudo darle el vasito de medicina. Robin se alegró de ver cómo su pequeño pasaba el trago amargo y finalmente reposaba tranquilo sobre las mantas.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó padre a hijo.

—Bien —respondió Roland con la misma ternura de siempre.

Regina, conmovida, dio un beso en la frente a Roland y le acomodó un poco el cabello.

—Duerme un poco, cariño, y vas a sentirte mucho mejor. Lo prometo.

—Eres el muchacho más valiente, mi pequeño —dijo su padre también besándolo en la mejilla.

—Jugaremos en cuanto te sientas mejor, Roland —agregó Henry.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y los párpados pesados. La medicina comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—Henry… —llamó con su delgada voz.

—¿Sí?

—Eres el mejor hermano mayor —dijo Roland antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Henry sonrió orgulloso, mientras Robin le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente. Regina lo miró también complacida.

—Sí que lo eres —dijo ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su pequeño príncipe.

Cuando Robin y Regina se quedaron solos en su propia habitación, acostados en la cama, él le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—No sabía que eras buena cantante —dijo Robin en tono burlón.

—Al menos canto bien —respondió ella, con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Yo no estaba entonado —apuró a decir Robin—. ¿En serio tú cantabas eso para Henry?

—Sí, algunas veces —admitió ella, un poco ruborizada.

—Eres la mejor madre del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Regina no sabía qué decir, sólo sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Sólo porque tengo dos hijos maravillosos —dijo ella.

—Sí, nuestros hijos son grandiosos.

Robin la besó y le dedicó caricias toda la noche. Hubo un tiempo en el que Regina creyó que todo se había arruinado con Henry y ahora no podía creer que tuviese aquello: una familia.

Dos días después, Roland se encontraba en perfecto estado. Jugaba con Henry en la sala como si nunca hubiese estado enfermo. Sin embargo, Robin no podía decir lo mismo, pues estaba en la cama, cubierto con las mantas hasta el cuello, con la nariz congestionada y la temperatura alta, tosiendo cuando no estornudaba. Regina se encontraba a su lado, preparando las medicinas de nuevo.

—¿Tengo que convencerte de que tomes la medicina, mi amor? —preguntó Regina divertida.

—Sólo si cantas para mí —sonrió Robin.

—Aquí vamos… _un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará…_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
